Loophole Love
by Feathersprite305
Summary: When mating season in Avalon is less than a month away, Puck formulates a plan to keep him out of it. And how does the trickster go on with such a plan? By dragging a hapless gargoyle into it! But, Puck may be in over his head when the plan backfires.Yaoi
1. Ch 1: It was all so normal

Yeah, well, this'll be the last new story I'm starting for a while. And don't everybody start crying 'FeatherSprite! Get back to your other stories, dammit!'

I will. But first, this.

Because, honestly, these guys almost get NO love from the fandom. And I, being of un-sound mind, and having YouTube and the Internets, have come up with this twisted freakshow of a fanfic.

Now, SKADOOSH!

What am I forgetting? Oh, YEAH!

Warnings: Male/Male, cussing, badly translatedly spells, oh, and Reka. Because everybody loves Reka, that cute little psycho bitch of mine.

Let'sa!

STARTO!

* * *

It was a quiet evening for the castle, Xanatos and Fox watching a movie in the library as the Gargoyles read the tens of thousands of books. Puck and Alex were practicing a levitation spell, while dropping random objects on the Gargoyles heads, who in turn ignored the two as best they could. Reka was leafing through the Grimorum, his green eyes scanning the symbols as his knowledge of magic turned the characters into English as he read. Reka was a Half-Fey, whom Puck had discovered after Oberon banished him. Reka had jumped at the chance to help someone else who could make statues come alive and somersault off buildings to scare people.

Elisa was busy at the office, interrogating several crooks she had caught the night before. When Reka asked why she let them have a night before she tore into them, he was surprised to recieve the answer he got.

"Oh, I know their guilty. And they know their guilty. I just like to have them squirm in that fact before I actually even lift a finger." _Good Lord_, Reka thought as he stared at her haughty expression. _I feel like a house cat staring down a Bengal Tiger_(1).

All in all, a peaceful night in September.

CRACK!

"WHATHEFUCK?" Reka screeched as he clutched the book to his chest. Alex cooed from Brooklyn's arms, the levitation spell having been broken when Puck's concentration broke as well. The baby landed in the Gargoyle's hands, while the Fey landed on the couch right next to Goliath, who gave the mystical creature an 'are-you-alright?' look.

Two very tall sprite-looking men stood in the middle of the room, their amethyst eyes scanning every inch until they found their target.

"By order of Lord Oberon, Avalon Fey Puck is to return to Avalon for the new Spring." Puck went pale as a sheet, and Reka rolled his wrist so that several books, including those in the Gargoyles hands, went flying and smacked the intruders in the face. Such spells were now second nature to the half-Fey, and he rolled his wrist again sending more books at them.

"I was banished." Puck said almost airly, and when Xanatos looked over to see the Fey, Puck's face had drained leaving him an ashen color that alarmed him. The Fey was scared...it was visible, Puck was scared, and that was NOT acceptable.

"Lord Oberon had decided to nullify that. You are to return to the castle immediately." One of the Sprites said standing up. He had long red-orange hair twisted into a braid that went to his waist, and a dark blue cloak about his shoulders. His companion was dressed in the same fashion, but with dirty blond hair.

Reka waved his hand again, and the window shot open, just as the blond went through it. He cussed under his breath as the Sprite reappeared next to his partner. He then threw a chair at them, but it vanished to reappear beside Reka.

"Why won't you DIE?" Reka screeched as he began flinging any object he could at the strangers. Meanwhile, Puck seemed frozen in place as Goliath tried to get the white-haired trickster to stand. Blue eyes stared into space, unmoving, and Goliath was fearful that this 'Spring' in Avalon was dangerous.

"I was banished." The sentence was repeated in that strange tone, and for a moment Goliath was worried that the Fey had been damaged. "Even if I wasn't, returning for Spring in Avalon is decidedly NOT what I want to do."

The two Sprites looked at each other. "Avalon Fey Puck, you have not been given a choice." Suddenly, two long iron chains shot from beneath the wo's claoks, wrapping about Puck, who cried in pain. That made the Gargoyle clan stand in unison, baring their fangs to the strangers. Reka also was up, pushing Alex into his mothers arms, and joining the stance of the clan.

"Unhand my master, unless you wish for death." He hissed, his eyes glowing a green so light it looked almost golden. The two were surprised for a moment, before identical grins sprouted on their faces.

"Nice try, halfling. You don't have enough energy to take us both on anymore." Hudson growled and heaved his axe dangerously. Bronx snarled made as though to dash at them. Xanatos, who stood in front of his child and wife, gave them an unreadable look.

"Why does Puck need to to go to Avalon? Surely it isn't important?" Puck gave Xanatos a grateful gaze, which ended when the chains came to life and hung him high into the air, making him cry out again as the iron icily burned his skin.

"Sadly enough, human, that is not the case. Fey Puck is important, especially to the Spring." Now Xanatos was doubly curious. He blinked and emboldened his stance.

"Explain." Puck looked at the speaker in alarm. He wouldn't...

"Very well, as you seem to be quite interested in this affair. You see, Puck is a bearer."

TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

The clan and Xanatos family stood silent, this new information just a slight bit _weird _to them. Okay, Fox was half-Fey, their baby was being trained by a full Fey, and their house-mates were millenia-old Gargoyles. But this was icing on the cake.

"Wait...Puck...is a bearer?" Reka said slowly, as though the words were a strange taste in his mouth. The red-head nodded, his expression confused. There was a beat of silence, before Reka spun and pointed at Puck.

"YOU _ARE _A WOMAN!" He screeched in laughter, his face scrunched in mirth. Puck felt a sweatdrop roll down the side of his head. He scowled at his apprentice.

"This is neither the TIME, NOR the place!" He hissed, and the brunette below sobered up almost instantly. Reka nodded, and made a small disc of green magic, which he tossed at the chains. The metal melted away, and Puck fell to the ground, only to be caught by Lexington, who pulled the rest of the chains off the Fey.

"Are you okay? Iron's bad for your kind, isn't it?" The green Gargoyle said worriedly. Puck shifted against the warm skin and scales.

"I'm fine. A bit weak, but I'll be alright." He stood, and pressed his back against Reka. They both summoned their energy into discs, which hung at their fingertips. They threw up the discs to form a barrier, which managed to block the sudden volley of fireballs tossed at them. They blocked it for a few seconds, but soon enough the barrier shattered like glass, throwing Reka against Angela, and Puck was flung back against a table.

"Unless you have already chosen here, you must return to Avalon. Oberon will see to it that you are given as a mate." Goliath snarled loudly, and his wings nearly dislocated from his shoulders from the strength they were waved in the air with.

"Given?" The other Gargoyles scowled in anger. "Puck is not a prize to be given. He will stay here." The blond snorted and eyed Goliath with distaste.

"You have no say in this, your kind chose humanity. Puck's decision is Lord Oberon's." Reka shot his teacher a frightened look. At this rate, Puck was to be given as a mate to some creep who'd use his ability, and hurt the Fey possibly. No...Reka shot up into the air, summoning most of his reserve energy and bringing it down on the two. They blocked it and Reka was shot from the air. He landed on Bronx, whose legs gave out from under him, and the two slumped on the floor.

_I...I don't want to go to Avalon... _The thought that appeared in the Fey's mind was startling, but he knew what would happen if he DID go back during this time. He had the make a plan, and quickly. After a few moments of pondering, Puck suddenly straightened, his face serious.

"But I have chosen here. So you may go." It was a bluff. A bluff that was seen through almost too quickly.

"Really? Then, what is your choice? We wish to verify it to Lord Oberon." Craaap...Puck let his eyes drift, until they settled on a certain Gargoyle who was guarding the Xanatos family, shooting a glare that could probably melt stone at the Sprites.

"Right here!" He flew to the spot beside the winged creature, who bore a look of shock. Reka turned and his jaw dropped. Was Puck really THAT desperate? Well, given that it was Puck after all...

"Twiddle-Dee, Twiddle-dum, my chosen is the Gargoyle known as Lexington."

* * *

(headdesk) Godammit PUCK! Why must you drag an innocent person into your schemes? Oh yeah, beacuse I wrote it...Haaaa...

Read and review, people, or angry Reka will bite you.


	2. Ch 2: Then the storm came

Gah! UPDATE! FROM HELL!

Puck: I'm too cute to let my story rot in some file vault.

Lexington: Um, it's technically both of us.

Puck: What?

FS: The story involves both you AND Lex.

Puck: Che, whatever...(rolls eyes)

FS: (whispering) Soon enough, you'll change your words...

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"A...Gargoyle?" The red-head sneered, though he looked even angrier than when Reka had thrown books at him. Puck could feel Lex's questioning gaze, and prayed the Gargoyle was smart enough to play along.

"Yes! And despite what you think, I made a rather nice choice." It had meant to sound flattering towards the clan, but it served only to fuel the Sprites interest.

"Oh? Do explain yourself, Fey Puck." He winced, and was about to spout off nonsense when Reka jumped in.

"Well, you see your gaynesses-" The Sprites were the only ones who didn't find this funny, "- Lexington is a very suitable mate for a Fey like Puck. He's very strong willed, and clear-minded. The perfect balance to Puck's insanity." The 'insane' Fey shot his student a bemused look. "Lexington is also good with children, and watches Alexander Xanatos when Puck is too tired and needs rest."

The Sprites looked doubtful, and sent each other a look. "A very...interesting developement. We will contact the Lord and Lady to discuss this further." They walked to another corner of the room.

Meanwhile, Puck and Reka were in a huddle with the Gargoyles and Xanatos family. Reka was shooting the Fey a look that clearly said he wished the iron had killed Puck.

"Puck, I really don't want to get roped into this-" Lex started to say, when the Fey grabbed his hands and whimpered.

"PLEASE! Just play along, I don't want to be sold in Avalon! Oberon might keep me himself and chain me in iron! Hell, he might _feed_me iron if I'm correct in my assumption of how pissed he is at this point!" The fey whimpered, feeling the burns on his arms beginning to react again, and Goliath placed a hand on the Avalonian's shoulder.

"He promised you would never see Avalon again, but if he is attempting revenge, we will protect you Puck." The baritone rumble helped calm Puck down, enough for him to notice he was still holding Lex's hands. They were warm, he realized, having expected the Gargoyle's skin to be cold like the stone they would be in-cased in during the day. He let go when Lex pulled away, and stared at Goliath.

"If you're sure, Goliath. I guess I could go along with it." Puck squealed making the Sprites look over, and nearly choked his pretend to-be in a hug.

"Thank you!" He whispered, and let go. Just in time, as the Sprites, who both held mirrors showing the faces of Oberon and Titania. Puck felt his instant good mood go bad.

"My Lord. My Lady." He bowed with a sort of curtsy, and Lexington copied him almost perfectly.

"Puck, is it true? You have chosen a Gargoyle as your Other?" Lex shivered when Oberon's voice, coated in poisonous honey, floated from the mirrors.

"Yes, my Lord. I am capable of choosing my mate for myself, _by_ myself." He literally spat the word at Oberon, who scowled. Titania, meanwhile, was watching Puck with an interested stare.

"A union of Fey and Gargoyle blood...The child would be terribly powerful..." Puck scowled as he saw the same greed in her eyes as when she first saw Alex. But, he kept his stance, knowing that it was his only loophole out of this ordeal.

"I'd imagine so, but that is hardly reasoning for my actions." Titania smiled, and it made Puck shiver violently.

"Oh? Then, what is your reason?" FUCK! Reka cringed as the mental shout wormed through his connection with his teacher. Reka took over.

"Well, Miss Titania. It's very simple. So simple, one would never have seen it coming." Reka stalled, but when everyone's eyes were on him, he panicked as well. He took a deep breath. "Puck fell in love."

If he was still near a table, Puck would've slammed his head on it and screamed. As things stood, he settled for an uneasy smile at Lex, and the Gargoyle was merciful enough to smile back.

"Love? Puck is capable of no such thing." Oberon dismissed it so quickly, Reka stuck up his middle finger without thinking. "But, if it truly a union of 'love'," He spat the word in contempt as Puck had spoken, "-then I shall give one month, at the day that Spring begins here in Avalon, for you to provide proof of such 'love'. If such proof is not given, Puck shall be forcibly brought back to Avalon, and you as well Halfa." Reka again stuck his finger up, this time not by accident.

"Alvivio, Demetio, return at once." The two Sprites bowed with a sneer, and disappeared from sight. Reka sighed in relief, only to be pulled into a head-lock by his teacher.

"What was that 'love' nonsense about? Do you realise how bad a position we're all in now?" The white-haired Fey snarled at his apprentice as he twisted the locks of brown hair with his fist. Reka managed to pull away and scowled back.

"I got you a month of time to figure something out, I thought you'd be happy!" Puck began pacing wildly, muttering to himself in several languages, including some not even Goliath had heard. After a few moments of his teacher going crazy, Puck walked up to Reka and clamped his hands on his students shoulders.

"A month is not even enough time! Maybe to find a spell, yes, but it would take days to find the exact one, and even longer to learn it correctly, and of course we'd need ingredients, and a place to prepare the damn thing, and-" Goliath stopped the ramblings of the Fey by placing a clawed hand on his shoulder. He released Reka, who had been shaken with every other word.

"Puck, we are willing to help you." Puck blinked.

"Yes...Yes, you can. You can help research the books, and your young-lings can gather ingredients once we have a list. But..." He put a hand to his forehead. "You turn to stone during the day. You aren't much help then, unless..." He trailed off, then shot over to the Grimorum, and began rapidly leafing through it.

Reka walked over and tried to read his mentor's thoughts. "What in Avalon's name is getting you so excitedly?"

Puck apparently found whatever he had been looking for, and and slammed the book down. "HERE!" He shouted, making everyone jump. Elisa, who had just entered, fell down the steps in alarm.

"What in sweet New York are you on tonight, Puck?" She asked as Goliath helped her up. Puck showed the group a page that depicted a crude Gargoyle, who was sitting under what looked like the rays of a badly drawn sun.

"The Daylight Spell. I found it a few nights ago. If Reka, Alex, and I can cast it correctly, you guys will be able to walk around in daylight for a few days. You'd have more time to help me!" The Gargoyles were more excited with the idea of walking around under the sun. Goliath and Hudson imagined being able to see the park when it was lit by sunlight, instead of streetlamps. Brooklyn and Broadway thought of the food carts Reka had told them about that went up and down the streets. And Lex, of course, was eager to see the mechanical aspects of the city at work.

"One problem, Einstein." Reka had his arms folded. "Alex is a baby who's only word is 'Mama', and you've been zapped of your powers." David jumped and turned to his wife.

"When did he say 'Mama'?" Fox looked away grinning.

"My, did he say that? Oh yes, now that I remember, he did. It was this morning, after you took off for work." David sputtered at the devious looking woman. It was hard to remember sometimes that Fox was part Fey, and the Fey loved to pull tricks on humans.

"You could've called me! We have each other on speed-dial! And that meeting was boring!"

"And it wasn't so much 'Zap!' as it was 'Zwoosh!' There IS a difference." Puck was, meanwhile, attempting to salvage his dignity. Reka's smirk indicated it was a poor attempt. Especially since his mentor was using those silly noises.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Elisa asked, and was met with silence. Then...

"Lass! When'dja get here?" She face-palmed, shaking her head.

"I heard the keywords spell, Puck, help, Puck, and zap?" She rattled off in a suspicious tone. The Fey glanced at her.

"Why am I mentioned twice?" Elisa shot him a look.

"Because anything that deals with you is bound to be trouble." While his mentor scowled at the human, Reka suddenly was struck by realization. He turned to the Fey.

"Why were they so surprised you picked Lexington?" Puck stopped scowling long enough to give a serious face.

"Well, have you heard a fairytale where a fairy tries to go through a cave to get back to its forest, only to be eaten by a gargoyle who hates shiny things?" Reka nodded, then his jaw dropped in horror.

"That-That was a true story? I thought you were joking!" Puck shook his head.

* * *

"Fair folk used to have miniature forms, that you humans called 'fairies'. But, when one of Queen Yulania's daughters wandered into a cave that separated the kingdom into halves, she was devoured by a rogue Gargoyle, who'd gone mad from a poison he swallowed. Queen Yulania was Titania's great-great-great grandmother, and supposedly was the true ruler of the Third Race." Eilsa gulped and sent an uneasy glance to her companions, who were horrified that one of their kind would ever even think of such a deed.

"That's when the Fair Folk began exploring the human world, to find safe passages away from the Gargoyle monster, and when Yulania's second daughter sought shelter in a human's house, she begged them over and over to protect her. 'Don't let me be eaten!' She cried. The human's child asked her why and from what. 'The Gargoyle!' She screamed. 'The Gargoyle eats fairies and children! He'll eat me and you too!' The humans were so scared, they agreed to let her stay until morning."

"When the daughter returned to her kingdom in the morning, she was told by her mother that the Gargoyle had been cursed by the darkness of night, never to see the day. When she asked what her mother meant, Yulania refused to say. Now, each of Yulania's daughters had been given a gift known only to fairies at the time. The first had the presence of Kindness, while the third had the presence of Courage. The second herself had the presence of Curiosity. Now, she was far too afraid to go to the cave alone, and went to the human world."

"She sought out the boy and when she found him, she saw that he'd gotten bigger. 'Boy! Child, or should I say adult?' He looked and saw thatit was the fairy he'd met as a child. He greeted her and asked what she was in a rush for. 'Come with me! The Gargoyle has been trapped! We can explore the cave now!' He was interested as well, and agreed. What they found in the cave, though, was not what they expected. The Gargoyle had been imprisoned in stone."

"The boy was outraged. 'What cowardice is this?' he said to the fairy. 'He isn't a monster, he was a friend in my world! He ate a horrid poison that was killing my village in order to protect us! He didn't mean to hurt your sister!' The second daughter was overcome with guilt and grief. She flew to the stone creature and cried to him. 'I have not much power to give, but I can set you free for a small time.' Saying as follows, she casted a spell.

'Oh creature that sleeps in stone,

the dawn may never greet.

But when the moon and stars above

allow us both to meet.

Set free by night's sweetest embrace,

though the dawn never greets your face.

See the day never more now,

but greet the night with this vow.'

After she cast the spell, the sun sunk below the trees, and with a mighty roar, the Gargoyle wrenched free of his prison. The boy greeted his friend, who wept for what he'd done, and apologized to the second daughter.

'Though I may never see your light again, please allow me to protect the light that I can see.' That was when Gargoyles were banished from Avalon. So they could live in the human world, to not only salvage their pride as noble creatures, but in hopes that some day they could return to Avalon." Puck ended.

* * *

Reka, Lex, Alex, and for some reason Broadway burst into tears. Puck's eyebrow twitched, as though saying 'wtf?'. Reka suddenly launched himself at Puck, hugging his mentor awkwardly.

"T-Th-That's so sad~!" The Halfa cried, Puck trying to decide whether to strangle his way out, or use magic. Meanwhile, both Xanatos and the other Gargoyles were contemplating the story.

"Banished...That's why we turn to stone? Because of that one Gargoyle?" Brooklyn was beside himself with anger(A/N: Brooklyn's Rage, haha XD) while Hudson stared down at Bronx. Goliath shook his head.

"Not because of him. He ate the poison to protect the human village, just as we once defended the castle." Elisa gently stroked the red and black wings of her companions.

"But you guys are in a better position now. If we work this plan of Puck's just right, we might even get the curse to be lifted!" That made everyone brighten. Puck stopped trying to scrape a still-crying Reka off of his waist to stare at her.

"If it works. Detective, that was near the creation of human kind, and time passes differently in my world. The grudge has existed for a very long time. It'd take a miracle." Elisa put her hands on her hips.

"Good thing we have three miracle workers right here, then."

* * *

Just so everyone knows...I totally made up the fairy story. Don't bother trying to google it, because it is pure bulls***. On that note, READ AND FREAKING REVIEW PEOPLE! Or Puck will dump crabs down your back, and Reka will set you on fire.


	3. Ch 3: A Dam was broken

UPDATE!(flies through the air and crashes into a metal poster)

Puck: What the crap is she on now?(watching as FS flies through the air by jumping around the walls)

Reka:(reading the Grimorum) Hell if I know. Probably went crazy after she got that new Japanese cookbook.

JAP-SNACKIES! (flies over-head)

Puck:(sweatdrops) I hope she stops soon. I want her to update the story soon.

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

_Fire...Smoke...Hot, too hot... A figure, standing above him..._

_"Eh? you want that thing?"_

_No, get...away...Crawling away, something's weighing him down..._

_"No problem then. I'll just cut it out of you!"_

_Smoke...Choking...pain..._

"NO!" Puck screamed as he shot up. having been laying down on the couch in the library. The Gargoyles, Elisa, Reka, and Fox looked over at the Fey's outburst. Puck had his hand out, as though to grab some invisible thing, and his expression was of terror.

"Puck!" The white-haired Fey blinked, and saw a dark form blocking the light from the ceiling. Goliath had been trying to snap him out of it for a few moments now.

"Hey Fairy-Boy, you sounded pretty freaked there." Elisa said, but her tone was less than teasing. Reka shot up from where he had been translating spells in alarm.

"Puck, are you...crying?" His vision suddenly swam, and Puck rubbed a thin hand at his face to discover he was, in fact, crying. He furiously wiped at his face, when he felt something nudging his middle. He looked and found Lexington offering him a box of tissues.

"Here. These have lotion on them, so it'll be better for your face." The small Gargoyle offered, and Puck was about to scowl and smack the box away, when he remembered his lord's words from two nights ago. He inwardly scowled as he realized they were probably watching for him to slip up and reveal his plan, so instead he took the box and uttered a small murmur of thanks.

"So, what about your dream frightened you?" Goliath asked patiently. The Fey shivered, remembering the over-whelming fear in his dream. It couldn't have a premonition, could it?

"Oi, baka-sensei. What happened?" Puck shook his head, curling into a ball. Reka knew better than to pursue the question, so he asked a different one.

"Hey?" The Fey took a moment, then uncurled to look at his apprentice. "I've been wondering. What happened to Yalunia's second daughter? Was she banished because she helped the Gargoyle?"

Puck could only shrug. "No ones knows. The story is so old, patches of it are missing, and that very patch has been gone for a long time. Some say she was turned to stone like the Gargoyle, and others say she was put to death." Reka tilted his head.

"What do you think?" Puck sighed, and layed back down.

"Honestly, I have no opinions left after all that's happened in this decade of my life. You humans-" Here he stopped to motion at Fox and Reka, "- and the Gargoyle clan have taken my knowledge of things and not only torn it apart, but stomped on it, set it on fire, and used it as fertilizer." Elisa laughed at the description.

"Though if I was asked honestly, I think she left her world and settled down on Earth, with her human boy." Reka blinked. Then grinned.

"I thought you hated cheesy romantic endings?" Puck rolled at the obvious jibe.

"I mean, some of her magic must be influencing the human world, otherwise they all would've died from their own stupidity by now." Elisa and Fox growled.

"Nice." Reka made a face, knowing his tutor was about to get killed.

"Hey Puck, do you need anything? Me, Brooklyn, and Broadway are gonna go out to get some food." Lexington asked, pointing his thumb at his siblings, who were waiting by the window.

Puck was about to say 'no', but was struck by a bizarre and sudden urge to say something else. "Yes, actually. If you could find some Chinese food. And maybe some place you could get chocolate?" He said this with an oddly blank expression.

Lexington nodded with a smile, and ran to the window, swooping out of sight a moment later. The expression broke, and Puck looked over to his grinning apprentice with a dark look.

"Just because you can influence me through magic, does NOT mean you should do it every chance you get." Reka grinned and flipped the hand-held mirror he was holding into his other hand.

"But that also doesn't mean I CAN'T." Puck glowered at the Halfa a bit harder. "Oh, relax. He's trying to do this for your sake, remember? Just be a little civilized for now."

Puck snorted, folding his arms. "Or what?"

Reka grinned almost evilly. "Or karma might make you actually fall in love." Puck snorted in disgust.

* * *

"Thanks Jero! We owe ya!" Broadway crowed quietly as a small Asian boy hefted another sack into the behemoth Gargoyles arms. Brooklyn was weighed down by now as well, his arms full of teas and sodas. Lexington had flown off earlier with the excuse of getting his fake lover some chocolates.

"No problem guys. All this extra food would probably go to waste during the weekends." Jero said, wiping sweat off his brow. He pointed to the new sack. "In there are some rangoons that I know Miss Fox loves. And I made sure to include some forks for Mister Xanatos. That man does not know how to use chopsticks." The last was muttered, but the brothers heard it anyway and laughed.

"Take care, you guys! Tell Hudson I said Yo!" He called as the two took off into the night. There had been furious winds all that week so far, that all the Gargoyles had to do was jump up and be caught by a gust to go anywhere in the city. They wondered if a certain Halfa had anything to do with it.

They met with Lex just a few blocks away from the Eerie Building. He had a box of chocolates, wrapped in a blue box with gold trim. He waved to the others careful, carrying the box with his teeth.

* * *

Reka grinned as he saw the Gargoyles approaching. _Time for 'karma' to make an interlude_... He then muttered a very strong control spell on Puck. The Fey straightened and froze, his eyes glowing pink from outside influence. Goliath frowned; Reka was up to something, and that was never a good thing.

"Hey, we're back!" Lexington shouted as he flew in first, followed by Brooklyn and Broadway, who had to be tugged through due to his groceries. Puck suddenly jumped up and embraced Lexington, who dropped the chocolate in shock.

"U-UH? Puck, whats-" Lexington cut himself off as Puck began petting his wings almost sweetly, which quite frnkly freaked him out. The Fey was acting very weird, almost childishly innocent.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your wings are?" Puck giggled as he spoke, his eyes glowing pink. Lexington's face was nearly as red as Brooklyn's, who was clutching a nearby pillar for support; he was laughing too hard to stand.

"U-Uh, no? You're the f-first to mention that..." Reka was cracking up wildly, and Elisa and Fox were both enjoying this as well. Goliath, though, felt that this situation was a bit far; Reka was sure to pay for it.

"Your scales are also really pretty." The intoxicated Fey snuggled against the Gargoyles skin. "Pretty green, like leaves. You're a pretty Gargoyle, did you know that Lex?" David had just walked in and stopped, frozen as he took in the scene: Puck was pretty much snuzzling(1) poor Lexington, who'd turned red enough to resemble Brooklyn, who was laughing while hanging off a pillar drunkenly, the other Gargoyles looked either confused/angry/amused, and his wife, Elisa, and Reka were all cracking up horribly on the couches.

"I'm just going to pretend I never walked in on this. Reka, whatever you did to Puck, undo it." The brunette pouted, but snapped his fingers. A shattering noise, followed by a burst of pink light, erupted from the Fey, who snapped to attention, his face going bright red. He moved away from Lexington, who stared at him Fey did not move for several moments, during which Reka got up from the couch and stretched.

"Well, Puck-baka's back to himself, so let's-" Reka was cut off by Puck suddenly bursting into tears and fleeing the room. Lex jumped up, glared at Reka, then went after the hurt and upset Fey. The brunette stood, stunned, before slapping a hand over his face.

"I only did a Emotion-Flux Spell. It was supposed to be funny."

* * *

Lexington looked through several rooms before he found Puck huddled in the very corner of one just underneath the garden. He quietly approached the crying faerie, not flinching even when Puck threw a book at him.

"GO AWAY!" The Fey's voice echoed around the room, but Lex crawled closer until he could hold a hand out to the distressed ex-Avalonian.

"Reka was messing with you...It's not like he'll get away with it." Puck shook his head, and continued his hiccuping sobs. Lex frowned, then he realized he was still holding something. He squated down next to the Fey.

"Um, here." Puck waited a few moments, before looking. It was a box of chocolates; the ones Reka had made him ask for in the first place. He wheezed, but took the box, and slowly opened it. The sweet smell helped him calm a bit. He looked up and nodded to Lexington.

"Thank you." Lex wriggled about until he was sitting next to the Fey, who nibbled on a bonbon. Puck held up the box. "Have one. You were the one who got them, after all."

Lex thanked him, and picking up one that was filled with a dark chocolate. It cracked, but he managed to get it in his mouth before his claws sliced it in half. Puck, who had been watching this humorous feat, began to laugh.

"Not easy to eat with claws, is it?" His voice was low, cracked with the strain of having been crying before. Lex stared, but it broke into a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, not really. But human food is so delicate." He defended. Puck snorted in good humor, and reached for another.

"I got used to eating such strange things when the world began to develope. I'm more accustomed, I suppose." Lex glanced at the Fey, who seemed more tired now.

"Puck?" The white-haired faerie looked at him in mid-bite. "What...What was it like? I mean, living in this world as it came to be?" Puck closed his mouth and looked forward.

"...Lonely." Not expecting that answer, Lex stared more, hoping Puck would elaborate. "I watched as stone buildings became wooden, wood turned to stone again, then metal and stone mixed together. I watched as humans grew more conscious of themselves, and the world around them. But, I watched as the number of our folk dwindled from human kind's side to a mere wild few. We ruled this world first, but humans were so fragile we began to leave, thinking we were much too dangerous to them. I stayed, and suddenly I was alone in this world."

Lexington knew that all too well. Watching as his clan left him as an infant in the Scotland castle, the feeling of not belonging as he watched his 'brothers' dote about the humans. Even Goliath, to him, seemed distant.

"I watched as humans changed, as they changed what was around them, but never for the better." Puck curled up into himself again, feeling the urge to cry. He'd never spoken to anyone like this before, but with all the stress he'd experienced over the last few days, it felt good to just let it out now. "Sometimes, I picture this world as a cocoon that's sufficating the thing inside. And I think, what if it's me that's inside? I..." His voice cracked, and suddenly Lex's arms and wings were around his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm sufficating as well." He shook, then began to cry quietly into Lexington's shoulder. He felt ridiculous, letting his emotions run like this, but with the Spring Gathering, Oberon's threat, and just now Reka's prank, he just couldn't hold it in.

The green Gargoyle stroked the white locks as the Fey shed tears on his skin. _Reka's spell must've done a number on Puck for him to be this open_, Lex thought. He shifted the Fey so that Puck was curled up against Lex's chest, and his wings and arms were completely covering the tiny, suddenly fragile body.

Every time something went wrong, it was up to Goliath to solve it. If he couldn't do it, then the hope fell on Hudson, and if even he couldn't help, then you were pretty much screwed. But now, Lex was the one being depended on. True, Puck had dragged him into this, but with the Fey in this state, and a deadline approaching fast, Lexington felt, and knew, he would take care of it.

Deep, even breathes against his neck, told him that Puck had fallen asleep. He unfurled his wing and stared at the faerie. Puck was supposed to be ancient, but even with his powers and emotions drained he resembled near more than a child scared into crying himself to sleep. White hair seemed to flow down the Fey's face, skin complexed to a near snow-color. And he was so thin, too. Curled up like this, Lex could probably carry him without a problem.

He did so, making sure no one saw as he carried Puck to the guest room Elisa sometimes slept in. He tucked in the blanket, and turned to leave, when-

"Don'...Don' go..." The sleepy murmur came, and Lex, though his stomach yearned for chow mein and teriyaki chicken, he went to the bed, and climbed up on the comfy chair to watch over the Fey as he slept. This time, Puck did not encounter any nightmares, or premonitional dreams.

* * *

"WHAT?" A glass was thrown at the red-headed Sprite, who attempted to crawl away. He was picked up by the neck, and stared into Coyote's face. He'd been stupid to come when the Avalonian was drinking.

"You run that by me again." The Sprite cleared his throat.

"Ex-Avalonian Fey Puck has chosen a Gargoyle as his other. He will not be coming to the Spring Gathering." The Sprite was tossed to the floor, and crawled away quickly.

Anansi and Banshee were sitting at the table, playing cards. "Why's it so important that Puck comes back here, anyway? I thought everyone hated him?"

"Puck is a Bearer. It's only natural that some want to put his ability to use." Banshee cooed quietly. Grandmother descended the steps, looking to the two as to why there was blood on the florr, and why Coyote was upset. Anansi explained it to her, and she tilted her head still confused.

"I was promised Puck by Lord Oberon. I will have him, even if I have to drag his ass back here myself!" Coyote swore as a howl shattered the windows of his room.

* * *

Ooh, thickening of ze plot! What a tweest! READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Ch 4: Changes made, and Bad Stuff

(twitch) Up...date...

Puck:(pushes her with his foot) Are you alive still? We need that new chapter.

Lex:(holding bottle of Code Red Mountain Dew) Hey, leave her alone. She's had it rough today.

Code...Red?(looks up) MINE!(pounces)

Lex:(is tackled) AAGH!

Puck:(face-palms) Let's get this over with already.

* * *

Puck awoke with the sun, and was dimly aware of a grinding noise somewhere beside him. Shrugging it off, he rolled over and drifted for a few moments as the night's events came back to him. He shot up in bed, staring at the stone form of Lexington, who appeared to have fallen asleep with concern etched on his face.

"He stayed the whole night..." Puck was tempted to call him a retard, but knew better than to inspire suspicion. After a few moments of studying the statue of Lexington, he got up, and made his way to the door.

Reka, David, and Fox were all sitting at the table, and David motioned to the brunette to stand did so, and ran to Puck, pushed something into his hands, and ran in terror. The Fey had just enough time to give the boy a weirded out look, before his attention turned to the thing. It was a card, with a stick of dynamite that had a cartoon face on it. The caption read : I know you're mad. Puck opened it, and the stick of dynamite had turned into a mushroom cloud, it's face comically angry. But don't blow up on me! There was silence, then Puck held up the card, and it literally burst into flame.

Reka wailed in terror and dove underneath the table. Puck smiled sinisterly, but then he heard footsteps approaching the room, and changed into Owen's form. It would give him time to think while his other persona helped out during the day.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

_What am I doing in this situation?_ Puck wondered as he floated about the dark space in his mind. It was cool in here, not too cold, but not too hot, either one was a hazard to the Fey.

_I mean, I am scared, hell I'll admit it at this point_... His hair needed to be cut, he vaguely noticed.

_But, if I go back to Avalon, even if I get my powers back, Oberon will just use me as a bartering chip._ His clothes needed to be changed as well. Maybe Reka would show him some ideas?

_Lexington is even willing to help me_, Puck mused as he twisted in the dark, his hair luminescent against the black. _And Avalon knows how much I've put them through already. Maybe the Gargoyles really aren't so bad...Yeah right, and Demona will become best buddies with that detective woman. Fat chance!_

He realized Owen was tugging at his conscience, and let him tug a bit more before he swapped places.

It was starting to get dark, he could see the sun sinking as he approached his apprentice. Reka was flipping through the Grimorum, a frown on his face. Puck decided to have a bit of fun, or as he called it, divine revenge.

"Reka..." The brunette looked up, expecting to see his mentor, only to topple over with a shriek of pure terror as he came face-to-face with a giant cobra. Which morphed into a grinning Puck as Reka looked on in frozen shock.

"Hmm, I do believe that accounts for last night. Wouldn't you say?" Reka knew when Puck was being merciful, and when he wasn't and this was one of the times he was glad he knew the Fey so well. He nodded his head with a terrified smile, hoping Puck would forgive him, but was surprised when the Fey did and floated away.

"You've mellowed out since Shakespeare's time, haven't you?" Came the mutter, making Puck stop in mid-air. He turned wide blue eyes to his student, who was now picking up the tome he had dropped. "Shakespeare wrote about a trickster who would endlessly play pranks and made the characters run around to his own tune. That Puck wasn't above using anything and everything to his advantage." Reka smiled over at Puck.

"This Puck can hardly be the same one from _A Mid-Summer Night's Dream_. Right?" Puck blinked.

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" The two Feys looked over at the voice. Elisa was standing against the doorway. Her smirk told Puck it had been a good day.

"Are you staying down here, or are you going to greet your 'Chosen' when he wakes up?" Puck cringed when she said that. He snapped his fingers, and a bucket of water, followed by a pail of flour, appeared over Elisa's head and poured down on her. She screamed as her jacket was soaked, and a few moments later, after bursting from the stone, Goliath wasted no time in greetings but instead stared at the human.

"Puck did this?" Elisa nodded, swearing revenge on the Fey later. Meanwhile, Puck had snuck back to the guest room, and shut the door to see the Gargoyle still encased in stone. He walked up to Lex, and gently pressed his hand on the stone creature's back. It felt smooth, but warm; and just underneath the surface, Puck could feel the Gargoyle's heartbeats.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_.

"Huh...Alive, but sleeping...Only a Gargoyle..." The Fey muttered as he drew his hand down the contour of Lex's shoulder, then outward on the branch of his wing. _Lexington has different wings from the clan, doesn't he_? Puck realized. While the others had wings that sprouted outwards like fairy wings, Lexington's were shaped to his body, like a bat's. A smooth, thin spike at either side of his waist kept the thin membranes of flesh together.

_They must be delicate_, Puck mused. After all, Gargoyles like Goliath and Hudson could shift their wings, even folding theirs around their bodies like cloaks. But Lexington wasn't able to do that. His wings were awkwardly placed, though not so much for a glider, and should have been evolved by now to be more suitable. He'd ask Goliath later.

_Thump-thump, thump-THUMP_! The heartbeat sped up, and Puck glanced up to see the dying sunlight. He let his face melt into an expressionless state, as, with a loud roar, Lexington burst from the stone shell, the sound fading into a yawn as he took in his surroundings. He became worried when he realized the Fey was no longer in bed.

"Puck?" Lex turned around to see the Fey standing behind him. Those blue eyes surveyed him stoically, and for a second Lex was worried that the Fey was still angry about yesterday. Puck stepped up to be next to the Gargoyle, and gently patted Lex on the head.

"One word, and I'm dead?" He ventured. Puck smiled almost in an almost eerily nice fashion.

"I see you've learned my behavior well."

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

"Britain totally got a star stuck in his head! That's badass! Hahahehe!(1)" The voice on the TV made Puck twitch, and turn to see Reka watching something weird on the screen. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Hudson were watching as well, and the Fey was bored enough to float near.

"What in this horrid world are you watching?" He said drily, and Reka looked up at his mentor.

"Hetalia. It's a new anime about the world countries personified as people, and they teach the history of the world through idiot representations. Also, it's got a lot of gay jokes in it." Figures, Puck sweat dropped. Only an idiotic show made by humans could pull Reka away from the spell book.

"Hasta la pasta!" The annoying voice made Puck's head look up, and he gawked in horror at the screen.

"Dear Avalon, he reminds me of you." Reka flipped him off and continued watching the brunette on screen with an curl and a doped up grin, as the weirdo began to sing about tomatoes.

"Scratch that, I think it IS you, and you just have failed to mention you have a fetish for singing about vegetables." Reka twisted in his seat so quickly, Puck almost swore he was an anime character.

"It's a fruit, you dumb koff!" Reka shouted in a loud German accent, and Brooklyn fell over laughing, apparently this was a joke on the show. Puck gave them a withering look.

"I'm just going to continue my view of you all being stupid." He floated away. Reka shrugged as he pressed and selected the next episode. Puck then floated over to Goliath, who was reading The Cat's Paw.

"Hey, big guy." The blck-haired Gargoyle looked up, and was immediately at attention when he realized Puck wasn't pulling a prank on him.

"Yes, Puck? Something you need?" The white-haired Fey turned upside down while staring at the large Gargoyle.

"Well, it's about Lexington. You see, I noticed that he's different than the rest of your clan. Why is that?" Goliath looked surprised by the question, and looked away for a moment.

"Puck, what I'm about to tell you will never be repeated, even to the others. Understand?" Intrigued, Puck nodded. "You see, before Lexington was even hatched, his clan had been visiting our castle for a fortnight. The leader of that clan was endless in his challenges to me, but in good spirit. The captain of the guard nick-named us 'David' and 'Goliath'." Well, that at least explained the name. "But when it came time for them to depart, a nest of eggs had been layed. The number was five, but they were only able to take four with them. Though, I believe the real reason was that the female who layed them, was certain Lexington's would never hatch. And for a time, I believed it too."

Puck had to ask. "Why, though? I though Gargoyle eggs were strong."

Goliath sighed. "After they have been layed, yes, but Lexington's was so thin shelled, sometimes I feared he would fall out of it and die. But, somehow, the egg managed to harden after the new moon. We put him in the rookery with the other eggs, and they hatched, miraculously, at the same time."

Puck was dumb-struck by this new information. He never could've imagined...He was drawn from his thoughts as Lexington and Angela swooped into the room from the windows, carrying a few bags of food and some things Reka had ordered.

"Hey, Puck, while we were out, Reka asked us to pick up some stuff for you." Puck simply stared at the bright smile, the warm big eyes, and almost lost it when he tried to imagine how things would've been if he hadn't fought from the beginning. Like the other night, Puck wrapped his arms around the smooth neck, but instead of cuddling him in an embarrassing fashion, the Fey was content to hug him for a moment. After he let go, Lexington spun around and pointed angrily at Reka.

"What did you do?" Reka jumped up in alarm. The remote went flying, and the brunette on screen, who, by now, Puck figured out, represented Italy, cried out.

"Pleasa don't hurt me! I'll do anyting you wan, justa spara my life!" Reka couldn't have said it better than that. Lexington gave an odd look to the TV, then rounded back to Reka, who had flown over to Puck.

"Oh, great, divine, wonderful teacher of mine, please don't let the Gargoyle kill me..." Reka whimpered in a horrible Italian accent. Puck meanwhile was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, speaking of which, let's get him changed." Fox was suddenly dragging Puck away, who began to struggle at the evil look on the woman's face. As they disappeared from the room, Reka turned to Lexington, determined to jibe at the Gargoyle this time.

"So, how's the whole 'Chosen' thing going? Puck must be so nice now, seeing as he's trying to save himself." Lexington did not rise to the bait, and simply shrugged as he waited for the Fey and Half-Fey to return. Reka pouted, then grinned as an idea sprung to life.

"Well, it certainly can't be that you're falling for him. Right?" It worked instantly; Lex dropped the box he had been holding and stared at Reka in shock. The brunette pretended to have not noticed, and went on. "I mean, Puck was just using you, so it's not like real feelings can start appearing, wouldn't you say?"

Lex was steadily growing redder. And that was when Reka went in for the kill.

"Eh? Lexington, what's that expression for? Don't tell me..." He slid up to just beside the Gargoyle, and gave a comical squawk. "You like him?" Lexington quickly relaxed, and bore a grin back at Reka.

"You said it yourself, it's impossible right?" Reka's face fell again, then, as the door opened and the Fey walked in, his jaw dropped with an audible clack that everyone else looked too. And what they saw astounded them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I don't feel like being embarrassed again." Puck muttered as Fox pulled the sweater over his head. She ignored his mutterings as she straightened the collar, then began to brush out his hair, and to his horror, cut the back close to chin length.

"W-What are you doing?" Fox pulled away briefly with a confused stare, then resumed cutting.

"C'mon, Puck. It's tradition that when someone starts a new chapter in their life, they change their outward appearance to reflect the change inside. And you haven't had a style change in nearly a thousand years, right?" Puck shivered as she finished, and a breeze slithered over his neck, alien to the touch. His side-burns had been left alone, and reached down to his collarbone.

Next, Fox made him change into a pair of jeans that hugged his waist snuggly. He had to admit, the outfit had a bit of flattery to it; the jeans were slim, and accented his legs. The sweater was a deep green and stretched comfortably over his chest and arms. Fox pulled open a three-way mirror, and as Puck admired her work, she gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spin.

"Well, Lexington will be the one all over you this time." Puck went red, vaguely noticing it brought out his eyes, and turned to glower at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fox leaned against the mirror, a victorious grin on her lips.

"Oh? You really have no clue whatsoever?" Puck pretending to be ignorant of her, and examined himself further. She felt her eyebrow twitch, but continued. "Why was Lexington the one Gargoyle you chose? Why not someone like Brooklyn, or even Goliath?" Puck readjusted the collar of the sweater.

"Because, Brooklyn's too hot-headed, and Goliath's out of the question. Not after the Quarrymen incident." Fox winced at that; it was a tragedy they ALL wanted to forget.

"Alright, I'll let it slide for now. But, I'm just warning you; there's a very real chance your plan will screw up, and one way or another someone will get hurt." Fox was staring Puck in the eyes as she said this. "And chances are, there won't be a replay in this game."

* * *

_'Puck...?_' Lexington's brain came to a halt as he took in the slender legs, the accented chest, and the bobbed hair. There was no mistaking it; the Fey resembled the mythical, and beautiful, creature he was supposed to be.

"Hoo, damn! Sensei, you clean up good!" Reka cat-called from his post near David Xanatos, who looked up and grinned at his wife, who pushed the Fey into the room.

Puck straightened up with a blush on his face. Lexington felt the oddest desire to take Puck and leave the castle. Maybe go and watching the stars? Wait, what? He slapped his face, trying to clear the buzz from his mind. Reka was grinning, both at the two's reactions, and from the teasing he'd be able to do later.

"Wow, never thought I'd say this, but you look hot, Puck." Elisa smirked from her seat near Goliath, who was unable to believe a simple clothing change could bring out the Fey's inner beauty like this.

"C-Could you can it, and let me suffer in peace? I know you're all just humoring me." Puck muttered, his blush darkening. Lexington managed to snap out of his trance, though he later slapped himself for his words.

"No Puck, really! You look beautiful." That made the whole room go silent, and the ticking of the huge grand-father clock was all that could be heard. Then...

"PWAHAHAHA!" Reka burst out laughing as the red tips of Pucks ears began to steam. The Fey looked at the floor, muttered a small thanks, and left the room. Reka knew his mentor wasn't upset, and continued laughing, as Lexington made to go after him again. Fox held out a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry. He'll be just fine." Fox smiled as she looked at the door. A floor above them, Puck finally stopped running and slid down against the wall.

_'He said I was beautiful_...' He had no reason to be so giddy over a comment like that, but Puck could feel giggles building up, threatening to overtake him. He rocked a bit on his ankles, smiling to himself, when a shadow fell over his form, and he slowly looked up to see a man dressed like an Indian, looking furious and red-faced.

"Well...looky here." Puck felt his heart stop, and attempted to crawl away from the Avalonian. "Hello Puck."

Coyote had found him.

* * *

Le shock! Read and review, or Puck might get hurt. Lot's of Puck being weird, I hope it isn't too out of character.

Oh, and Explainations for the 1's in the other chapters:

Page 1: The quote is from a web-comic called Questionable Content, QC for short.

Page 3: Snuzzling, rape by nuzzling and purring loudly. My cat snuzzle-rapes me all the time.

This page: The quote, and show, is Axis Powers Hetalia. The quote is from the english dub from one of the episodes, and Italy is a bit like Reka, in some aspects.


	5. Ch 5: A Victory and More Change

HWA! Time to get a started!

Puck: I better not die, dammit!

Geh? What?

Lex: Please stop hurting us.

But that's how I show my love! By hurting you!

P+L: Ugh...

Chaptah!

STARTO!

* * *

"Coyote..." Puck felt his legs turn to jelly, as the Indian-based Avalonian approached him. He tried to crawl away, the smell of other-worldly alcohol rank in the other man's breath. He'd been drinking, probably in anger, and now he had sought out Puck. The Fey remembered how he had strolled past a room once in Avalon, only to hear Oberon's voice drift out.

"_You want PUCK? For what reason, may I ask_?" Puck put his ear to the door, and shivered when he heard Coyote's voice answer.

"_The Trickster has an unusual gift, I found. He has the ability to bear with another male_." Oberon's tone changed to interested.

"_Really? That's a useful ability. I might be able to profit from it_." Coyote's snarl made Puck jump.

"_I demand that at Spring in Avalon's next Gathering, Puck will be given to me. In exchange, I'll give several portal gates to your court_." Puck slipped away from the door and ran back to his room in fear. He didn't have to be there to hear the king's choice. Puck was snapped from his memories by the sound of Coyote's shoes stomping on the stone in front of him.

"Well, looky here." Coyote was grinning madly, his eye blood-shot, and in his hand was a broken piece of glass. It looked as though it had once been a cup or a glass tankard. "You sure look pretty, Puck. New clothes, and even cut your hair." The Indian-looking Spirit slammed his fist against the wall, and when he drew his hand away chunks of rock loosened and fell to the ground. "One would think you're going to a high-class party, if they didn't know you. But you know, there's a rumor going around."

Puck felt for the button that Reka had given him in case he ever needed help. He'd scoffed at the time, and only accepted it because Reka was giving him puppy eyes. He pressed it inward, and a small spark squeezed out from between his trembling fingers, and slid into the cracks of the stone underneath, un-noticed. He glanced back up at Coyote's sneering face.

"A rumor that you got hitched to a Gargoyle."

TVTYTVTYTVTYTVTYTVTYTVT

"Huh?" Reka looked as a spark of light appeared to drip from the ceiling, to manifest into an orb. It was glowing a panicked-looking red. His eyes shrunk in surprise, and he bolted upward from the couch.

"Something's wrong with Puck!" He growled.

TVTYTVTYTVTYTVTYTVTYT

"H-Hey Coyote, I heard a really funny joke earlier. Wanna hear it?" Puck tried to distract the approaching madman as he ducked behind a pillar. He felt a burst of hot energy roar past the stone.

"Well, here it goes: Two muffins were sitting in an oven baking." Another flash, this time bigger. Coyote growled as Puck dove away when the stone gave out and crumbled.

"One muffin said to the other one 'Boy, it sure is hot in here.' So what did the other muffin say back?" Coyote slammed his hands together in a shock-wave that nearly toppled the entire castle. Puck dodged a piece of stone and ran outside to the garden, pressing up against the fountain.

"It said, 'Holy crap, a talking muffin!' Pretty funny, huh?" Puck ended with a nervous giggle, only to squeak in surprise as he was engulfed in a blue light. His limbs had been frozen in place. He watched as Coyote approached the trapped Fey, and whimpered when the Indian spirit ran his palm over the curve of Puck's rear. He flinched away when Coyote tried to kiss him, and Coyote snarled at the Fey, only to be kicked aside by Goliath, who snatched Puck and threw him to Reka.

"Reka! Defend Puck while I handle Coyote!" The great beast roared, and charged at Coyote, who stood up from the rubble angrily. Reka held up his hand as though to cup something, and concentrated.

"Bamma-bubble!" A bubbles made from pink energy appeared and cushioned Puck. The Fey was helped down by Lexington, and the Gargoyles fell into a wall stance, protecting the humans and Feys from the enraged Avalonian.

"HAND HIM OVER! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY DUES!" Coyote screeched, his energy leaking dangerously. The flowers nearby began to wilt, and Puck felt Owen rage a bit. The human had planted those seedlings himself, after all, they were his pride. Every business associate that had passed through the gardens to sign a deal with Xanatos had complimented how well Owen took care of it, and the flowers helped Puck to ignore the stinging presence of iron in the city.

"You are not in the best condition to be demanding stuff from us, loser!" Reka growled, before throwing a volley of shots at the spirit. He deflected them with ease, then threw a massive energy ball that, when it hit, it electrocuted the half-Fey, and Reka fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. Goliath and Broadway attempted to tackle him, but Coyote waved his hand, and the Gargoyles slammed into the wall.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet!" Reka had gotten back up, and held his hands above his head as though to throw at Coyote. "The rain that freezes and shatters everything in it's path." His eyes flew open; they had turned a bright light blue. "Deep Freeze! Heppakeruhoruke!(1)" Several purple and blue winds encased Coyote's form, and when they faded he was trapped inside a solid rock of ice. The Gargoyles approached, but suddenly the ice cracked and exploded, sending ice chunks and the Gargoyles flying. He then sent another energy ball which hit Reka hard in the stomach. Puck watched in horror as Coyote approached him, trying to move his arms and legs.

"Now, then..." Puck yelped in pain as the brute snatched a column of hair and wrenched Puck up by it. The Fey felt his eyes water as his scalp screamed against the rough treatment. "We're going home, Pucky, and you'll work your ability for me-" Coyote was cut off as Lexington swooped in and kicked him hard in the back, screeching as he did so.

"Leave my mate alone!" The green Gargoyle yelled, and Puck felt his heart jump in shock. _He called me his 'mate'_, Puck thought as he watched Lex dive-bomb the Indian over and over. _He...He actually does care_. He was brought out of his epiphany by Lexington's shout of pain. The creature of the night had been knocked out, and Coyote stood above him, staring at the red skyline over his shoulder.

"In a few minutes I get to smash you to pieces. I'll enjoy that a lot." The Avalonian smirked. Puck finally found control of his limbs was back, and stood shakily. If the sun came up, Lexington would turn to stone. He'd be smashed to pieces. And coyote would win.

"Not a chance." Coyote felt a shudder of energy and turned to see Puck, whose form was heavily outlined in light.

"By night one form, by day another.

This has been your way.

But now comes your chance,

to finally greet the day.

By Avalon, Olympia, and godly realms abound,

the spell that seals you I have found,

Though twas Yulania whose cursed was placed,

that sealing spell I shall now erase!"

The sun's rays hit them blindingly, and for a split second Puck felt as though he'd died. The pain was excruciating, worse than iron strangling him, his nerves were on fire, tearing at the bindings of Oberon's seal. Then...

Darkness.

* * *

"...?...uck? Puck, are you alright? Say something!" The murmuring voice was what brought Puck to attention. His head was swimming in blackness, then a bright light just beyond his eyelids made itself present.

"Tch! Baka-sensei doesn't know how to die. He's fine." That voice, that was so annoying, but familiar. And the other voice...familiar but not annoying. It actually was soothing, and Puck wanted to hear it again.

"Don't say that! After all, you said yourself that the spell was dangerous! It might've hurt him!" It was agitated, fearful, but Puck found himself drifting again while listening to it. A tug on his hair, though, quickly floated him to the brink on consciousness.

"He's alright. Otherwise he wouldn't react to that." A woman's voice...the detective? Pale blue eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright sky above him, and he was suddenly aware of a grinning, though admittedly monstrous, face staring at him. Lexington sighed in relief as Puck twitched his limbs into motion.

"Puck! I thought you were a goner!" Reka appeared over the Gargoyles shoulder, grinning at his mentor.

"Baka, you made us worry. We thought you were dead." Something was off...Wait.

"You...You're awake? The spell worked?" Lexington smiled at the Fey, and hefted him up to see the sun, illuminating the figures of the Gargoyle clan. Goliath smiled when he saw that his friend was awake.

"Somehow, you managed to knock out Coyote with the spell. Lucky, seeing as he would've destroyed us as statues. His companion, Anansi I believe, appeared and took him back to Avalon a few minutes ago." Brooklyn and Broadway stretched almost lazily.

"The sun is so warm...It's wonderful." Hudson remarked, stooping down to pet Bronx who barked in agreement. It was then that Puck finally figured out what was off.

"Lexington...your shape. It's different." The Gargoyle looked at him, his expression one of agreement. His wings were now centered on his back, long and wide like his clans, and his body was now elongated, so much so that he was nearly the same size as Brooklyn.

"Maybe it was the spell. Who knows?" He shrugged, and that's when it finally hit Puck - he was being carried princess-style in the Gargoyles arms, his legs slung over one arm while his back was supported by the other. He turned a bright red.

"Um, Lexington?" The green skinned creature looked at him. "You...can put me down now." Lexington has the courtesy to blush as well, and hurriedly put the Fey down. Puck examined his clothes; his jeans were ripped at the knees, and his left sleeve was hanging from the rest of the sweater by a few threads.

"Looks like I need another wardrobe change." He joked to Fox, who rolled her eyes. The humans had retreated during the fight to check on Alexander, who'd been asleep just inside the fight zone. The wall had not come flying down as they expected, but they took precautions just in case.

He turned to the Gargoyle standing beside him, as Lex watched the sun rise into the sky, coloring it bright blue.

"Lex?" He turned to answer the white-haired Fey, when something met his cheek. It was warm, soft, and a blush rose to his face after Puck pulled away. "Thank you...for protecting me."

Lexington just stood there, even after Puck loudly announced he was going to bed and vanished. Reka grinned a sidled up next to him.

"Still no possible crush yet?" Lexington's answer was to faint.

* * *

ARGH!(bangs head against wall) CRAPPY FIGHT SCENE IS CRAPPY!

1: Horohoro's attack from the Japanese version of Shaman King. Fuck no, I don't care if it's spelled correctly, that was the only ice spell I could remember.

Read and Review! Next chapter we get to some real stuff! And don't think Coyote's finished _just_ yet...


	6. Ch 6: Figuring out, Messing Up

GAHCK! Chapter six! And some hot shtuff is going down today...

Lexington: "Shtuff"?

(grins)

Puck: Oh dear God...(face-palms)

Bwahaha! Hide your children, lock up the nuns, and throw out the Jehova's witnesses! It's about to 'warm up' in here...

Chaptah!

STARTO!

* * *

Puck sighed as he turned over again. Something about the sun was making it hard to sleep today. He sighed, thinking about the battle that had taken place earlier. How was it that he'd been able to call up such power? When he wasn't teaching Alex, it was a trial just to hover in the air. But at sunrise, he was able to knock out a full-blooded Avalon spirit and physically change Lexington's body. He had cast a spell he'd barely glanced at. That was just a tad bit farther than 'suspicious'.

_'But, I also feel different too...I'm not tired like I usually am. Not to mention_-' His thoughts were cut off by the image of him kissing Lex on the cheek. He pressed his hands to his face, blushing furiously. _'Argh! Why did I do that? Am I retarded or something_?' He rolled about on the bed, completely uncomfortable in the sheets, rather be back in warm smooth arms, with a smiling face- NO, he was NOT thinking about that. No matter how good it had felt, so safe and secure, and if Lexington had just turned a bit quicker, he would- Puck put his face into the pillow and screamed.

(Meanwhile)

Reka suddenly froze up, dropping the ball he'd been tossing to Lexington. They were playing in the garden, after Reka fixed it up and brought the flowers back to life.

"What's wrong, Reka?" The red Gargoyle asked in concern. The brunette wrapped his arms about himself.

"I don't know, but I think I just got proven right about something..."

(Back To Puck)

_'Okay, so I DO love Lexington...But, it's not like he has feelings for me. Last time I checked, he had his eye on that Angela girl. Though seeing as she's Goliath's daughter, I have my doubts and hopes and - wait, since when do I refer to them by NAME_?' Puck pulled the pillow over his head, groaning at how juvenile he sounded. He rolled out from under the covers and lay down on top of the sheets. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe...I could test it?" Puck muttered as he put his arm over his forehead. But how would I even go about doing that? Puck wondered as he swung upright. Suddenly, the room seemed far too big. _I__ wish Lexington was here_...Good Avalon, now he was even missing the Gargoyle! Puck sighed as he reached for his tunic, hung up on a hanger on the wall. He felt around for the flute charm he always carried. Playing it would help him calm down and think, figure out what he was supposed to do. He froze as his fist closed around nothing but air.

'_Where...Where is it?_'

* * *

"Lexington?" The green Gargoyle looked over at Puck, who had just entered the library, and dropped the book he'd been reading. The Fey was now dressed in a loose fitting shirt that resembled his tunic, but in hues of blue and purple and had two straps. He wore a pair of jean shorts that were darker than the first pair, and also he had on his gold bands; he wore a pair of wrap-around sandals that went to his knees. The over all effect was enough to make all the blood run from his head to...somewhere else.

"Y-Yes, Puck?" The Fey actually looked nervous, he realized, as Puck tapped his hands against his side.

"I was wondering if you or Reka have seen my flute anywhere?" Lex calmed down when he repeated Puck's words to himself.

"A flute?" The brunette looked up with a confused expression.

"In Shakespeare's play, you had a flute that hypnotized the travellers. Is that what you're talking about?" Puck was actually close to crying.

"It doesn't really do that! But, I've always had it by my side... I think Oberon took it when he left with Titania. If it's not here, then it's definitely with him..." The Fey trembled, and Reka sat up.

"Why's it so important all of a sudden?" The tone was accusatory, but Reka deflated when Puck continued to tremble.

"I need it back." Puck held his arms. "I need it...Please don't ask why, but I need it. If it is with Oberon, I'll have to get it back from him." Tears plipped onto the floor. Lexington sprang to the Fey's side.

"Puck, you can't go to Avalon! If Oberon doesn't kill you, Coyote will!" Puck began to cry.

"I can't just let him have it!" Reka put a place-marker in the book.

"Why, Puck? Why is it so important?" Puck tried to dry the tears.

"I was told, a long time ago, that my mother made it for me." There was a still silence. "I don't know if that's true, but when I fled from Avalon, I know that it fell somewhere, and Oberon used it to track me here. I've always felt calm playing it, so maybe she did make it for me." Reka knew it was no joke.

"Puck..." Goliath had no words. The Fey began to cry again.

"I don't understand what's happening to me...I'm scared...I don't...know..." Lexington wrapped his arms around the white-haired man, and began to stroke the white locks, wincing when his claws reached the tips quickly. Fox really shouldn't have cut his hair. Lexington liked it when it had been long.

"I'll get you a new one-" Reka began to say when Angela cut him off by clamping a clawed hand over his mouth. She shook her head.

"Puck...if it's that important, I think I might know someone who can help." The Fey looked up at his Gargoyle- wait, wtf, HIS Gargoyle? He blinked to clear his eyes.

"Really? Who?"

"No, no, and let me think, HELL NO!" Fox shouted as she wrapped up Alex in his blanket. Lexington winced as he wondered how Alex's first sentence was going to turn out, what with every human around him cussing like a sailor.

"Please, Fox. Puck's crying right now, and he says the flute is the only thing that'll help." Fox set Alex down in his cradle andturned around to poke the taller Gargoyle in the chest.

"And what if he's just playing you? This is Puck, we're talking about." Lex set his wings back and frowned at her.

"But, things have changed, and besides, can you say everything that's happened so far wouldn't make you un-hinge a bit?" Fox opened her mouth, but shut it when she saw he had a point. She sighed.

"I'll try, but my mother owes me nothing."

* * *

"Isn't this a bit weird to you?" Puck blinked and glanced up at Lex.

"Hm?" The Gargoyles shook his head.

"Never mind." Puck shrugged and leaned back against the green skin as he continued reading. They were in the guest room again. Lexington sitting on the bed against the wall. Puck was sitting between his legs, holding open a book that Elisa found by Shakespeare and thought Puck would like it. Reka had suggested having Puck read while Lexington watched over him, and it would be easier to find a spell to make it seem like they were a legitamite couple.

Lex stared for a moment, then reached out, wanting to...to...Huh?

"You can, if you want to." Puck was staring at him from the corner of his eye. Lex gulped and began stroking the white locks of hair that utterly fascinated him. Pure as snow, silky to the touch, yet it seemed familiar somehow. Hadn't he known someone else with white hair? Suddenly, Puck shifted, and the hair that was confusing Lex to no end was gone. The Fey was straining his shoulder oddly.

"Does your neck hurt?" Puck nodded, twisting his neck trying to pop it. Lex gently pressed his thumbs to the base of Puck's skull, and began moving in circles. The Fey melted into the touch, giving a small moan of appreciation. The sound went to Lexington's ears, then straight down...er, somewhere.

"D-Does that feel g-good?" The Gargoyle stammered. The Fey hummed with an appreciative tone, and he took that as a yes. Puck leaned back, and Lex moved his hands to the pale shoulders, gently kneading the flesh like one would knead bread dough.

"Uh...That's good..." The Fey was humming, and the sound was making Lexington restless. He considered stopping, but that would raise a 'why?' from Puck, and he did NOT want to explain that.

"Hm~... That's really nice..." Puck was blushing, the claws were relieving his tension so delicately. Who knew a Gargoyle could be so soft? Puck's eyes fluttered shut, letting the darkness in his eyes float him away from reality. Meanwhile, Lexington was having a hard time trying to convince himself NOT to take advantage right now. His natural instincts were telling him to mark Puck as his rightful mate. His newly learned instincts were telling him he'd get punched.

"Puck?" The Fey did not respond, too lost in his own world. Lexington leaned forward, closing his eyes as he caught the scent radiating from Puck. It must be pheromones, he thought distractedly, pheromones to attract mates. _Wait, does that mean Puck's gone into heat?_ The beast within him growled at this with a pleased tone; it did not mind Puck's smell, or his looks, so could Lexington hurry up and freakin' mark him already?

Lexington licked his lips as he bent closer to the pale skin, hoping against hope that Puck wouldn't suddenly snap out of it and get angry. He accidently let a bit of breathe out, and the Fey shivered as the hot air ghosted his skin. The Gargoyle could feel Puck trembling, and his beast growled in satisfaction.

"...Lexington?" The sound of Puck speaking snapped him to attention, and he saw that the blue-eyed man was staring at him in confusion. He put a hand on his face, ashamed. What had he almost done? The Fey repeated his name, placing a hand on the Gargoyle's shoulder, only to be pushed away.

"Go." There was no venom in the word, but the force with which it was said had Puck reel back in shock.

"Lexing-" He started, but was cut by the Gargoyle shouting at him.

"I SAID GO!" It made Puck retreat from the bed, and he left the room quietly. He wandered for a few moments, before his feet brought him to the commons, where the other Gargoyles, Reka, and Fox were gathered. The brunette spared his mentor a glance, before turning back to his meal of sushi and teriyaki chicken dumplings.

"Hey, baka-sensei. Grub's here. It's Chinese again, apparently the guys know somebody in the city. Uh, wait, weren't you and Lexington reading together?" He waggled his eyebrows, though he stopped when he realized Puck had on that mechanical face again.

"He...yelled at me." Was all the Fey said, before he burst into tears. Reka had no words to say, and watched as Fox jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug, while he and Goliath headed upstairs to to talk with their comrade.

* * *

Whew! That was a difficult chapter.

Readers: Hey! Didn't you say 'shtuff' was going to go down?

Well, I didn't mean smex yet, geez. Gosh, peoples get your heads out of the gutter. It'll be here soon enough.


	7. Ch 7: Music MakeUp, and Wait, WHAT!

Well, here we go. I'll try hard you guys.

Puck: You better fix this. I'll hate you otherwise.

Geh! Meanie...

Lex: We are gonna make up, right?

Um...Yes? Just wait and see.

Chaptah!

STARTO!

* * *

Lexington was curled up, his wings wrapped around him like a cape, like how the others had their wings folded sometimes. A knock at the door, but he didn't so much as flinch. The door was then opened, and Goliath's deep voice sounded.

"Lexington...We must talk." He remained still, even when his leaders hand suddenly plopped onto his shoulder. Reka sat down next to him, staring hard at his friend.

"...Puck's upset." The mutter was quiet, and had they not have been silent they might've missed it.

"Well, yes, but we're not sure why." Reka put a strain on it, alluding to the Gargoyle that he'd better explain.

Lexington was still curled up, but he slowly uncurled to face them. "I...I had to make him leave, I didn't want to hurt him." Reka and Goliath exchanged a glance.

"Hurt?" The green Gargoyle put his hands over his face again. He shook his head, his wings quivering.

"I...think Puck went into heat. He was releasing pheromones, and I was being affected." Reka's face dropped into a shocked expression. He looked at Goliath, who mirrored the look.

"I...I wanted to m-mark him...I was confused..." Lexington lamented. Silence...

"Then why didn't you?" The green head snapped up so fast Lex was sure the spine connection had broken. He stared in shock at the half-Fey and his leader.

"Say what now?" Was his only reaction.

Reka shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. "Well, Puck probably would've let you, because he likes you." Lexington began shaking his head furiously.

"That isn't true." Goliath held his hand out, offering some comfort to his brother.

"But it is. Puck has developed true feelings for you. Why else would he be so upset at you yelling at him?" Lexington opened his mouth. "No, he was not pretending. He's downstairs, crying."

Lexington went rigid. "You left him with the others?"

Reka nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Puck's releasing pheromones! It'll drive the others crazy!" Both Reka and Goliath lost the color in their faces.

* * *

Brooklyn patted the sobbing Fey's shoulder gently, offering him another tissue, and staying as close as possible. For some odd reason, he didn't want to leave Puck alone.

"C'mon buddy, I bet Lexington feels bad about it. He'll come in and apologize soon." Broadway tried, and Bronx was sitting with his head in the Fey's lap, enjoying the smooth motions of the ex-Avalonian's hand as he petted the Gargoyle-dog.

"But, what if he's truly angry at me?" Puck whimpered as Elisa handed him a piece of chocolate. _Like the girl who got dumped right before prom_, was her thought as she comforted the once-enemy-turned-friend.

"Then he's not worth it." The strange tone was the warning bell that something was wrong with Brooklyn. Puck looked up, and flinched at the jealousy in the red Gargoyles eyes.

"Brooklyn?" He approached the Fey and grabbed his shoulders roughly. Puck gasped out in shock as the grip nearly bruised his skin.

"Why bother with him, he always makes you cry! You deserve better than that!" Elisa grabbed the stun-gun in her purse, aiming it at Brooklyn. She glowered at him when he pulled Puck up from the couch, and put him between the two of them.

"Brooklyn. Put. Him. Down. Now." The red Gargoyle snarled, his eyes beginning to glow. Lexington, Goliath, and Reka came into the room, and the green Gargoyle snarled as he saw Puck trapped between Eilsa's gun, and his rookery brother.

"Let him go! Brooklyn!" Goliath called, alarmed at the rage in his clan member's eyes. Brooklyn snarled back at Lexington as he backed away with Puck, daring him to try and get close.

"Brooklyn, Lexington, what the bloody hell's gotten into you?" Puck cried out as he ducked out from the red Gargoyle's grasp. Brooklyn made to go after him, but was stopped by Lexington charging at him and knocking him over.

Puck was pulled to Reka's side as they watched the brothers fight. Lexington snarled and clawed wildly, catching Brooklyn several times on his wings. The red Gargoyle returned it by kicking out with his leg, digging his claws into Lexington's wing. Goliath went to pull them apart, but was stopped by Hudson.

"Let 'em fight it out, lad. They need to figure out where they stand." Goliath reluctantly straightened back up. He watched as his clan began to tear itself apart, Broadway comforting his daughter, who was cowering from the fight. Bronx howled and whimpered, wanting the fight to stop.

"_Stay away from him! Puck is MY mate_!" Lexington hissed in their original tongue. Brooklyn reared up and screeched at him.

"_You're always making him cry! You're no good_!" Lexington tackled him to the ground, only to be kicked off. Brooklyn tried to punch him, but his fist met the floor as Lexington dodged. He was rolled off as Lex threw across the room.

"_You're the one who's no good! You can't find a mate of your own, and even knowing that Puck was mine you went after him_!" The screech made Brooklyn freeze. They stood like that, Brooklyn in a limp position, Lexington poised to attack.

"I give." The words were in English, but they had the same effect. Lexington stood down, and began to breath heavily as Puck ran over.

"What was all that? You come out of nowhere and- you're hurt!" Lexington looked down to see the gouge in his leg. It was bleeding, but he somehow had not noticed. Puck waved his hand, and the medical supply box Reka insisted they have close by came flying at them. Puck took out some treatment gel, and began to apply it, his hands shaking as the blood ran over his fingers.

"You idiot..." It was quiet, but Lex knew it was directed at him. "You utter fool...Why? Brooklyn is your clan mate, isn't he? He's family!" Puck put his hands down, he was shaking too badly to be useful. Reka picked up where he'd left, bandaging the wound tightly. "I don't understand what you're thinking, but when you get your act together then come and talk to me." Puck left the room quietly, headed up to the room, and flopped down on the bed.

Lexington also fled, flying away from the castle. Brooklyn was left to be scolded by Goliath, who was extremely pissed off that his brothers would show such behavior.

"What were you thinking? Was the fact that there were humans and a child in the room, not even present to you at all?" Goliath raged at his red brother, who offered no explanation or defense for his actions.

"Laddie, I think it's best if ye apologize to them, and hope that they'll forgive ye." Brooklyn only nodded and curled up, folding his wings about his body and hiding his face from sight.

* * *

"Are you ready?" The exclamation from the TV made them jump. On screen was a young girl, dressed in the oddest outfit ever. It looked as though she had attempted to graft fairy wings to her back, and her bodysuit was colored blue, purple, and orange. She had on gleaming pink gloves that sparkled as she moved, and a green bow with trailing ends swished daintily behind her. Her blond hair was twisty into a spiked ponytail, and her big brown eyes sparkled. All in all, her very presence seemed to simulate having a seizure of color.

"Everyone watching? Good, because in a few moments the up-and-coming popstar Yani Lunia is going to start singing her newest album for us! This performance will be broadcast all over the city, so there's no chance of anyone missing it! Now then Yani, what inspired you for your first song?" The girl put her finger to her lips in a confused pout.

"Well, a bad break up is always hard, but trying to get back together's worse. At least, that's how I see it. So, this song is dedicated to those who've broken up by mistake, and want everything to go back." She began to sway as slow guitar music poured from the speakers.

"I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again...(1)"

She ended by jumping onto a pad of stage seated in the crowd. She struck a pose like Superman, but with her hand holding a microphone, and her left leg up. The crowd went wildly, screaming and clapping. She bowed and back-flipped to the stage, when a boy with black hair was waiting, dressed in (in Reka's opinion) the gayest, most rainbow-y outfit ever.

"Now, my cute little assistant will perform the perfect compliment to my song! Take it away, Jero!" Broadway spat out his soda.

"JERO?" Angela blinked at him.

"Isn't that one of your friends? The one who gives us Chinese food, right?" The blue Gargoyle could only nod dumbly as he watched his food-giving friend strum the guitar.

"My heart cries out when I think of you...

When I try to forget, the only thing I do...

Is remember, the times we shared together.

And I realize I've ended up in our spot.

I can hear the ticking, steady and hot.

It overlooks the world, made us feel so strong.

But my strength didn't come from that, I knew it all along...

Hearto! Beato! Curakutowah-san!

Chime to the rhythym in my heart!

Hearto! Beato! Curakutowah-san!

Please let her hear what I felt from the start!

All alone in this world, I'm in a battlefield.

I won't let her go, but soon it will be revealed.

Can she see, all my feelings, that I've put into you?

Does she know, does she know, this feeling that is true?

Hearto! Beato! Curakutowah-san!

Let her see my side! Of the story, that drove us apart!

Hearto! Beato! Curakutowah-san!

Let her see my broken heart!

Hearto! Beato! Curakutowah-san...

Is there anyway she'll know, that the way I feel...

is also what she feels?"(2)

He ended with a loud strum of the cords, and a moment later the crowd burst into applause. They bowed and stood up.

"Time for one last song, people. But this one is the most important."

Meanwhile, both Lexington and Puck had been listening in, seeing as the station broad-casting Yani and Jero was all that the radio's were playing. Puck had cried at first, but realized the songs held some truth. He had every right to be upset with Lexington, but he should've controlled himself better. He got up from the bed, and ran to get outside.

Lexington had also heard the truth in the music, and was wildly flying back to the castle to apologize. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been acting, even getting into a fight with his rookery brother. Was he retarded or something?(3) He landed at the window, where Goliath let him in. He froze though, as Puck was sitting on the couch watching the concert. They stared at each other, then, the Fey softly patted the cushion next to him, and Lexington nervously to the spot.

Their attention was drawn back to the TV, when an air horn suddenly went off to get everyone's attention.

Yani winked at Jero, and they began to sway in unison. A long, thin screen appeared above them, and as they sung it translated the words they were singing into readable English. Jero began by making a repetition that went: 'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!'

"Futari ga kitto, deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete (To make sure the two of us met, I cast a magic spell)

Ryoute wo sotto, kasanetehora hohoemukara (Our hands gently touch, and you smiled at me)

Honto no kimochi, kitsukanai furishite (We pretend not to realize how we really felt)

Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano (And suddenly, we fall in love!)"At this, Puck began blushing wildly when he finally realized what was so off - it felt like they were singing the song to him and Lexington! He felt like hiding his face. Meanwhile, Jero finally joined in singing the chorus.

"Let me be with you~! 'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!'

Let me be with you~! 'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!'

Let me be with you~! 'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!'

Let me be with you~! 'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!' Dakishimetaino! (I want to hold you tight!)"Lexington was also blushing now, and it didn't help that Reka had started sniggering loudly, glancing at them and gesturing to David and Fox.

"Imamade zutto, ienaimama kakushitetano (Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it)

Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite (I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it)

Machiawasemade atogofun mattete (Just wait five more minutes until we can meet)

Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano (And after that we fell in love)" The chorus then started up again, and Puck vaguely thought of stealing the remote and changing the channel. The thought was banished from his head as soon as he saw who held the device - Elisa Maza, who'd been watching from the doorway for about two minutes now. She smirked as she hefted the device teasingly at the Fey.

"Nakitakunaruno (I just want to cry)" The utterance was enough to snap all eyes back, and the song lost nearly all of the sounds that made it up. It was hushed, and Puck felt his throat close up as the next translations were put on screen.

"Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki (When we let go of our conjoined hands)

Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno (It makes me uneasy It makes me uneasy)" He finally glanced at the Gargoyle beside him, and went beet red when their eyes met. Something passed between them, and Puck smiled shyly as he slid his hand to close over Lexington's as the chorus drew to a close.

"Dakishimetainoni (I just want to hold you)

Dakishimetainoni (I just want to hold you)

'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!'

'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!'

'Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-yeah!' Let me be with you~"(4) The song had finally finished, and even the castle's occupants gave Yani and Jero an applause. The two straightened up and grinned at each other. Yani gave a smile and wave to the crowd, and leaned back into her microphone.

"That especially was for a couple of friends who needed that musical kick in the pants!" The crowd laughed, and to his horror a giggle slipped out from Puck, who turned red when the others turned to him. He shrank down to hide himself beside Lexington.

"Now, I hope those two get over it, and smooch the living daylights out of each other now!" The crowd erupted into a fresh round of laughter, and Puck half-wondered if his skin would _melt_ from the amount of heat in it now.

"Now everyone! Minna!" She made her pose again, and Jero bowed. "Goodo Nighto!" The applause rang out as the two left the stage, and Xanatos mercifully turned off the TV. He smirked and coughed into his fist.

"I see you two have made up." Lexington was trying, and failing, to hide his smile and instead gave the ex-convict a very fake 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' look. Puck, meanwhile, was just trying and failing to hide.

"AW! You two make such a good couple! I'm glad we got you two together! Now, you've made up, it's time to make out!" The voice that came out of nowhere startled the occupants of the room, and they turned to see Yani Lunia and Jero the Chinese food boy/ pop star, standing at the windowsill.

Puck absorbed this scene for a good three seconds, before he fainted.

* * *

**Read and review**! Ahem, the next chapter will explain everything, and not be work-safe, so please hide while you're reading it.

(1):The first cut is the deepest by Sheryl Crow. Awesome song, and you have to admit it fits Puck right now.

(2):This song I made up, and the beat is pretty random, but kinda like True My Heart by the Vocaloids. The chorus that Jero is pronouncing is HeartBeat ClockTower, and it's the name of a song by one of the Vocaloids named Kaito. I thought it'd be cool to use it in the song.

(3): They even mirror the same thoughts about themselves! Sacre bleu!

(4): Yes, that is Let me be with you from the anime Chobits. It's by Round Table, no not the pizza place the band.


	8. Ch 8:Secrets revealed & Fates Intertwine

Yatta! This chapter's mega-pumped! Let's get busy so we can fit everything in, okay guys?

Puck: HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!

FS: Huh?

Puck: Wtf was that last chapter? I mean seriously, are you even trying to be serious?

FS: No, I'm FeatherSprite. Sirius is over there.(points with her thumb at Sirius Black and the Potter twins playing a card game. Puck face-palms)

Sirius: Got any LittleKuribohs?

Tom: No. Go fish. Harry, got any Lanipators?

Harry: Yup. Here. (hands him the card)

FS: Uh, guys? I don't that's how it- never mind, I'm getting distracted. And wait, those guys are on YouTube!

Chaptah!

STARTO!

* * *

'_Uh, my head...Why do I keep fainting?_' was Puck's first coherent thought as he swam from the brink of unconsciousness. His next thought was '_Ah crap. I'm being held by Lexington again, aren't I?_' That was proven true when he managed to un-glue his eyelids and open his eyes. Lexington was holding onto him, while casting a worried glance somewhere in front of him.

"...Lex?" The Fey uttered, his throat feeling raw, but when his Gargoyle glanced down and smiled he suddenly felt his mouth dry up.

"AW! See, that's cute by human standards!" Puck flinched at the loud voice, making Lex growl, and he managed to sit up. Yani and Jero were sitting on the couch opposite them, and the Gargoyles and humans were sitting around them, like a giant circle.

"...You're Yani." She smiled and peace-signed him. Jero waved politely, a complete difference to the insane girl beside him.

"Hey! I'm not insane! Just eccentric!" Puck's eyes went wide upon hearing that. He gave her a suspicious glare.

"You can mind-read? Who are you?" Yani stared, then shrugged exaggeratedly. Her cheerful demeanor disappeared.

"You caught me. Damn, and it was starting to get fun too." Lexington and the other Gargoyles began growling, and Jero flinched away from them. Yani didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Who. Are. You?" Puck repeated, powering up a discharge of energy. When Yani said nothing, her face blank, he threw it at her. She caught it and it faded away.

"Oh come now child. Surely you can figure it out." Puck blinked. Her voice was now more elegant, and mature. Meanwhile, his student was busy brain-storming.

"Yani...Lunia...Yani...Yalunia...Yulania...Wait, that's not a clue, that's a bloody billboard!(1)" Reka shouted at her. The white-haired Fey felt his heart stop. Yulania?

"Ehehehe, but it isn't. That's not my name, though Mother did wish to name me similarly. Yalunia is my true name, and where Puck is involved is for him to remember." She stared at the Fey in front of her, her eyes now cold and passive.

"Where I...?" Puck started to say, but suddenly lost his breath.

"No one knows what happened to her, or even if she had a name." "It was said that before she died she had a son." "No one knows who the true heir was, and now is not the time to dwell." "She was very fond of music." "My mother made that flute herself." _No..._

"Mother?"

* * *

"WHAT?" Oberon's voice echoed through the quiet chambers. Titania listened in as the three sisters gave their report on Puck.

"He has shown signs of true feelings for the Gargoyle. If this continues any further, if Puck should be encouraged to bear for the Gargoyle, I fear HE will be summoned to the plane." Oberon growled, shifting in his throne uncomfortably. Not even he himself could hope to keep HIM at bay. He should have never allowed this to happen. He should have just taken Puck away the way he had planned to.

"Grr...this charade of his has gone on long enough!" Oberon stood and walked to the door. Titania backed away as her husband threw the door open and stormed through.

"You will not interrupt. Puck's child will be powerful, and maybe with the right teachings we could be free of Ragnorok forever." She pleaded with him as they walked down the corridor. Oberon stopped, thinking of the new information quietly. If Puck was able to teach such things as Soul-Transference Spells to Alexander, it might be worth it to watch the child.

"Very well." It unfortunately happened that Coyote had also been listening in on them, and began making a plan for revenge.

'_So, Puck's got a kid on the way? We'll see about that..._'

* * *

"It can't be." Puck denied. Yani shrugged, opening her arms.

"Have I any reason to lie?" She had a point. The other Fey scowled.

"Then, why have you come here, Mother?" She flinched at the ice and venom forced into the word, but quickly composed herself. Jero nodded and stood, pulling out a long something wrapped in cloth.

"I came here for two things. One was to return this." She unwrapped it partially and handed it to Puck. He stared at her for a moment, before looking down to unwrap the rest of it. When he did so, Puck's jaw dropped. It was his flute, he knew from the markings and colors, but he dared not believe it.

"Where...Where did you get this?" He asked, feeling the surge of warm energy as he gripped it tightly. Yani twirled a bit of her hair around her fingers.

"I stole it from Oberon. Or should I say took back? I created it for you, so technically it was mine to begin with." Puck was silent, his head tilted so that no one could see his face. Yani stood and walked towards him, stopping short just enough to reach for his shoulder. "Puck?" He suddenly looked up, and there were tears streaming down his face.

"Mother...it IS you." He got up, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She returned it, smiling as she felt his energy meld to her own.

"My baby...I'm sorry, for everything you've gone through under that miserable excuse for a king." Lexington smiled as Puck nuzzled his mother, reunited with his parent at last. "But, now is not the time for chit-chat, I'm afraid."

Puck separated from his mother's arms, confusion written on his face. "You said two things. Is this the second?" She nodded.

"Oberon was planning on coming here to the human realm, and take you away for tricking him." The room went silent. "But, I've come with a solution to that. It's a complicated Energy Meld Charm. It'll intertwine your energies and make it seemed like you two have bonded." Puck's face should've been joyful, but somehow, he felt...cold. "What do you think?"

He should've smiled and said 'Thank you, Mother.' He should've been jumping for joy. All he actually did was get up and leave the room quietly. Yalunia stared after him and turned to the others. Lexington got up as well a few seconds later when nothing was said.

"What'd I say?"

_H_H_H_H_H_H_

Lexingon found the Fey later on, holed up in the guest room. He slowly crept up to Puck, but before he could do anything else the Fey spun round and latched onto him, making them both fall over. Lexington felt the wind rush from his lungs as they lay there, Puck's arm wound tightly around Lexington's neck. The Fey was trembling, and spoke when the Gargoyle touched his shoulder.

"I love you." It was so utterly random, but somehow he knew one of them was bound to say it. "I love you. I don't know how or why, but I love you. I should be happy that I finally found my mother, I should be happy she has a spell for us, I should be happy that I have you, I should BE... But I'm not." He sat up on the Gargoyle's stomach.

"I love you too, Puck. But, why are you not happy?" The olive-skinned Gargoyle asked. Puck shook his head, blinking away tears.

"I...I don't know. The spell would generate the result we need, but I...I just don't think I could go through with it. I..." His words stopped and Lexington sat up to hug Puck gently. "I...When she she said it would make us seemed bonded, it meant that it would only look like we were. We wouldn't actually..." His voice trailed off as they both came to the same conclusion.

"Puck...A-Are you saying...?" Lexington could hardly get the words out. The Fey's face was a deep red, but he became bold in an instant. He reached down and gently stroked Lexington's thigh.

"I'm not saying. But I am sure."

~*Warning: Mature Content!*~

Lexington gulped nervously, but his inner beast was roaring its approval. He gently rubbed Puck's back, his claws trailing over the skin lightly as the shirt began to hitch upwards. Puck let out a small breathy moan.

"D-Don't tease..." He pleaded, as his Gargoyle continued his ministrations. Lexington let out a chuckle, uncharacteristic for him. His tail curled around and began massaging the Fey's thigh. Puck made a squealing noise and buried his red face against the Gargoyle's neck.

"That better?" Puck squirmed.

"N-No..." Lexington laughed again, and pulled the Fey's chin upwards. Their lips met in a kiss, and Puck melted from the sensation. Their faces were so different, yet melded together perfectly. He squeaked into the kiss as a bold, clawed hand found its way over the curve of his rear. Lexington was purring, by the Gods he was _purring_, and nudging Puck's shoulder insistently. Taking the hint, Puck removed his shirt.

Lexington growled as he took in the sight of his soon-to-be's naked chest, his shirt flung somewhere behind him in the dark. Puck held his arms in front of his skin, but his wrists were suddenly captured and he was pinned down on the floor. Lexington's eyes roamed over the Fey's skin, and he smiled when Puck gave him a frightened look. He bent down and began to lap at the pale skin, encouraged by the moans and gasps that he extracted from his lover.

"L-Lex...Uh..." Puck moaned out as that wicked tongue found his nipple. He gasped and his back arched as the lips that descended on his chest began to work at the flesh, bringing it to a hard state. A clawed hand was working at the other, and soon Lex switched his hand and mouth to work at the other.

"A-Ah...Ah!" Puck was trembling, his body was being subjected to the very thing he had tried to avoid. But, he wanted this...He wanted this. It had been a while since his last lover, but back then he hadn't even known about his bearing ability. Now... He arched hard as Lexington's tongue slid over his stomach. His breath was in hitches, gasps and moans drawing in and out.

"You're really sensitive, Puck. So very responsive..." The Fey closed his eyes as that voice washed over him, the tone grabbing his attention and focus. His sight was spinning anyway.

Lexington smirked and softly bit down on Puck's left hip, making the white-haired being gasp and writhe. He slowly pulled off the pants that were distracting him, and soon he beheld his lover's form, bare for him alone. He smiled at the Fey's submissive expression, chuckling quietly.

"I like this you...Submissive...You oughta be like this more, Puck..." The utterance of his name drew a needy whine from his Fey. Puck was too far gone, his body shivering in pleasure as his skin was plundered by his Gargoyle love. He cried out as a claw began tracing patterns on his heated skin, running from his hip to his thigh, then back up- OH GOD!

"A-AHH!" Puck screamed as his stiff and leaking member was brushed by slick leathery skin. Lexington grinned seductively as he brushed the flesh, his Fey mewling beneath him in that needy voice.

He gently wrapped his hand around the cock, smearing pre-cum absentmindedly over the tip. Puck cried out and clamped both hands over his mouth. He had to be quieter, or they'd alert everyone else. Lexington didn't seem to care, as he began to pump. Cries managed to slip out behind his hands. This only served to encourage his Gargoyle as the pumps sped up.

"Your smell(_pant,pant_)is driving me crazy. It was(_pant_)that way too(_pant,pant_)before." Lexington said somewhere above him. Puck could barely even form a coherent thought, let alone piece together what his Gargoyle had said. The pleasure was too-much-

"AAH!" The Fey came with a loud cry that he couldn't hold back. Lexington glanced at the white seed that covered both his hand and his lover's stomach. He licked some from his thumb, staring at Puck, who had an everlasting blush and his lips were partly opened to draw in oxygen. His eies were slightly closed, and became even more lidded as he watched the Gargoyle make a meal from his fluids.

"Yummy." Lexington said as he finished, smiling as the comment made the blush deepen. He set to cleaning the Fey's stomach, smirking when the cries started up again.

"Lex-Lexing-Lex-AAH!" Puck was trying to speak, why?, but couldn't say anything when that devilish tongue stroked his body. He finally wrapped his thoughts together when that tongue left his skin. "Lexing...ton..." The Gargoyle stared at him. "P-Please. Mate(huff) with me." The luminescent eyes went wide, before he lunged down and kissed Puck passionately.

"My mate(_purr_) MY mate..." Lexington purred, nuzzling the pale neck of his lover. Puck whined when those sharp fangs slid over his skin, then crooned when the tips sank into his flesh. Marking him as Lexington's, and no one else could claim him. Not that Puck would let them anyway. Lex laved at the bite marks as they bled, marking Puck as his own and sealing their bond a bit more. Now, only one thing remained.

Puck shivered when that clawed hand trailed over his thigh, then yelped as his hips were pulled forward. Lexington took in the sight of his Fey, sprawled out underneath him, white hair splayed out on the floor like strands of liquid silver. His sky blue eyes were murky sea blue with lust and love. His pale skin was alive with patches of pink and upon his neck was the red teeth-mark of his jaws. His inner beast roared again, declaring no one would ever see Puck this way but him.

Puck shivered as he was flipped onto his stomach, Lex's mouth latching back onto his mark. His tail probed at Puck's entrance, making the Fey squeak, blush, and hide his face against the floor. Lexington growled as he shifted, pushing against the ring of muscle. His tip wiggled through, and Puck whimpered. Being stretched after so long hurt! He gritted his teeth and bared it, for his lover, if nothing else. The abuse of his hole continued, before his lover finally pulled the intrusion away. Puck sighed in relief, only to freeze as something bigger was placed at his hole.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Lexington murmured above him, his left hand sliding down to rest over Pucks. He nibbled on the point of his lovers ear, making Puck emit that high-pitched whine again. He repeated the motion, purring when the whine grew louder. He pressed close to his Fey, then slowly pushed into Puck. His back arched harshly, but the Fey took it in stride.

"A-Ah..." Lexington growled as his mate whined for him, and pumped in and out slowly. Puck whimpered at the feeling of fullness. It had been a long time since he had felt this way. His body began to rock against his Gargoyle's ministrations, fire beginning to coil in his stomach. They moved in sync, rocking against each other as fire began to lick at their bodies. The consuming heat reared on them, threatening to boil their blood if they did not reached completion soon. Suddenly, something was struck in the Fey's body that shot off fireworks behind his eyelids.

"A-AH! THERE!" Lexington complied, and the spot was brushed against, making Puck keen in pleasure. His nails scraped at the floorboards, sweat soaking his hair and skin, Lexington above him growling. He heard an odd whooshing noise above them, and managed to pry his eyes open a bit. The two green wings situated on Lex's back were spread out fully fanned. They flapped and struck the air in time to the jerk of the Gargoyles hips and the sway of his rocking motions. His eyes slid shut as his spot was pressed against harshly, making him keen loudly and press his face to the floor to keep grounded.

"Lexing-ton!" Puck cried out as he came, white seed painting the floor beneath them. Lexington howled as the Fey's release triggered his own, knotted tightly within the pale body he came hard. He pulled out and rolled over, pulling Puck on top of him, purring as he kissed his lover. Puck responded tiredly, but he put as much love and feeling into the kiss as he could. Lexington folded his wings around them, hiding their bare bodies from sight as they cuddled together in the afterglow of their coupling.

"I love you." The murmur was slurred, but Puck heard it nonetheless. He smiled and snuggled against his lover.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

Yani suddenly jumped up and screamed "FINALLY!". Jero stared at her for a moment, before shrugging and reshuffling his deck. The humans were staring at her in surprise, and the Gargoyles just stared wondering how anyone, magical creature or not, could be so hyper.

"Ehehe, um, Yatzee?" Jero threw a cup at her.

"We're playing Yu-Gi-Oh, dumbass. Now sit down." She complied, using her far-sight to peek in on her son and his mate. They were curled up together, small happy smiles on their faces as they slept, and Yani gave another shriek, this time mentally.

'_They are truly adorable together_.'

* * *

Han-YA! The first smex of the year! Hope I did good on it! Happy 2011, people!

(1): Danny Phantom reference.


	9. Chapter 9: Begin the Journey

OH my blob, you guys. DRAMA BOMB. I've been kept busy this week by drama bombs going off everywhere, but I have started this up again.

Puck: (smashes a guitar trying to hit FS)

SWEET JESUS! What the rhombus, Puck?-!

Lexington: He's a bit upset that you took so long.

A bit? A bit would be him pouring hot water on me. He's trying to MURDER me.

Puck: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Sheesh, fiiiine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. Only my OCs.

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

When they finally awoke the next morning, Puck and Lexington smiled at each other. Sunlight streamed in through the clouded window as Puck slowly stretched his body, smiling as the gargoyle gave him an appreciative purr.

"Pardon the terrible pun, but last night was absolutely magical, Puck." Lexington growled, his claws trailing over the Fey's body. Puck turned and gave his mate a peck on the lips(A/N: Lol, Puck gives a peck) before reaching for his clothes. Lexington also searched for his loincloth, not wanting to get yelled at in case they were discovered. After Puck had finished tugging on his boot, Lexington sweeped the Fey into his arms, nuzzling his mate tenderly.

"Oh, Lexington, you're acting like a cat!" Puck sniggered as he pushed away the gargoyles face. "Put me down so we can go eat." Lexington complied, and as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, Jero popped his head out.

"Ah, so you two are up. I'll cook something, alright?" They nodded, but as they walked in with the boy, Puck saw his mother sitting at the table, smiling at him.

"Hey baby boy." She said, holding out her arms to him. He accepted her hug, reveling in the warmth of his parent. "Oh, if only that dunce Oberon hadn't become the king. I could've raised you. I would've raised you good." She murmured, holding her child tight.

Puck didn't dwell on her comment; he was just happy to see her, know that she was real, know that she loved him, know that it would get better. They finally separated when Lexington shrieked - Jero had accidently tripped and up-ended a saucepan of jam all over the gargoyle.

Puck just laughed at the absurdity at it.

* * *

When the four entered the main room, after cleaning off Lexington, where the other humans and gargoyles were gathered, Reka sprang up from his seat and bounded over to them, latching his arms around Puck. At first confused by the younger Fey's actions, when he realized that the others in the room were also on edge. When he turned to the left, he realized exactly why.

"Lord...Oberon." The king of all Fey's image was on the mirror. But for once, Oberon wasn't wearing a look of contempt. Actually...he looked un-nerved.

"Puck." Came the curt greeting. "I do not have much time." That got the scowls to drop. "I realize we are not on good terms, but I must request that each and every one of you come to Avalon immediately."

Reka growled. "Not a chance."

Instead of getting angry with the halfling, Oberon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not in the position to debate with you. I am trying to help."

Yalunia snorted, giving the king a dark glare. "And just why would we trust you, Obby?" Puck and Reka slapped hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh at the indignant name Yalunia had given the king.

Oberon glowered at the name, but did not comment back. "Because we have reason to believe that Puck is in danger." Lexington growled and darted forward, only to stop as his mate held out his arm.

"From who?" Puck questioned. He would not be moved by any words, unless they have weight behind them.

Oberon gave them a grave look. "Loki."

Reka fell onto his legs, eyes filled with terror. "Loki?" He began to hyperventilate. "The god of chaos? The one who was thrown out of Asgard by Odin? The..." At this point Reka cut off to dry-swallow. "The ender of the world?" He whispered. Elisa gripped Goliath's arm with a fearful air. Fox clutched Alexander as her husband put his arms around her. Puck, meanwhile, had gone silent.

"Loki was waiting for this to happen. The child who is born of two warring races will welcome his return. The darkest hour will descend upon Avalon, and the world of man shall be torn in two." Oberon recited. Yalunia bowed her head.

"Puck, I insist you and your others come to Avalon. We will defend against Loki, until your child is born." Oberon had vanished to let Titania show. "Please, at least allow us to take care of our mistake."

Yalunia glowered at her. "Your mistake was taking my child away from me to begin with. That idiotic prophecy wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interferred in our lives!"

Puck gave his mother an astonished look. "Took?"

There was a stunned silence, before she sighed and sat down. "Sweetie, I thought you knew. Oberon took you from me when you were born. The prophecy was that you would bring Ragnarok if left unchecked. But even though Oberon hid from the things he did, he could not stop the prophecy from coming true." She pulled Puck into her arms. "If he had left you with me, you would've stayed in the world of the Fey, and never stepped foot in this world, to bring about its destruction."

The Fey did not react. He was too far in shock to do so. He pulled away from her, drifting over to Lexington, letting the Gargoyle'sarms come around his shoulders. 'I...am the end of the world?' He thought in shock. 'I will end the world? Me?' To bring about Ragnarok, the destruction of the Fey and Human worlds. Loki, the Asgardian who betrayed his father and brother, causing havoc and chaos. And him, the trickster Fey, the one who was taken from his mother, who was raised to cause chaos, to hurt for amusement, to trick and lie and-

"Puck." The clear voice, plus the claws on his shoulder, broke him out of his depressed musings. Lexington was holding him firmly, his round eyes narrowed in a way that was telling Puck 'do not belittle yourself, or I will scold you.' It was enough to snap him out of it, and he stood.

"We'll come." Reka began to protest, just as Oberon began to smile, when Puck held up his hand to silence both. "But on our own. Reka and I will make our own portal, and we will not be staying in your castle." Yalunia smirked. 'Atta boy.'

Oberon looked ready to disagree, but chose to accept the first condition. "But I do insist you stay in the castle. Loki cannot breach it's walls."

Though Yalunia wanted to insist on her power being enough to protect Puck and the others, but she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. The castle had the barrier built in, meaning it only went down by Oberon's command. While that idea was disgested and nearly thrown back up, she had to agree. She looked at Puck, who remained quiet.

"...Very well."

* * *

"Uh, sensei? Any particular reason I'm wearing this clown get-up?"

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose and swatted the younger Fey in the cheek. "It is NOT a clown outfit. This is an outfit prepared by Mother to help you blend in while we are in Avalon."

Reka rolled his eyes. He was wearing a green tunic, blue and white pants, and a red under shirt that extended one sleeve to cover most of his hand. The other arm was bare, save for the red and gold glove adorning his hand. He had a sword strapped to his back, a gift from Jero. The Chinese boy would not be accompanying them to Avalon. He was to stay in Manhattan.

As Puck finished tying the loose section of Reka's hair with a blue wrap, he stared at the younger Fey. "...You will stay near us at all times. Do not run off." He said in a low tone.

Reka scoffed. "It almost sounds like you're worried about me." Puck's answer was to hold Reka in a hug. After a long, awkward-as-hell moment had passed, Puck let go, his expression neutral. Reka just stared at the older Fey, then moved to salute him. "I won't let anyone get you, sensei. I'll rip 'em apart."

Puck frowned and tapped Reka on the ear. "Do nothing for my sake, understand? Do what will keep you alive."

Another salute, and both Fey ventured from the room, meeting with the others in the large dining hall. Goliath looked the Feyling over and nodded. It was best that Reka have his own protection while in Avalon.

"Everyone ready?" Yalunia asked. David and Fox watched them, Alexander asleep in the other room.

Puck and Reka held their arms up, and they glowed ethereally. A swirling portal, iridescent in colors, manifested and just beyond the tunnel of magic lay the island of Avalon. Reka and Puck nodded to each other, then turned to the others. "You will go ahead of us. Sensei and I have to close the portal."

The gargoyles flew in first, Goliath clutching Elisa tightly. The two Fey jumped in, and for a few moments, Reka felt nothing but a lurch in his stomach as they fell down the tunnel, and disappeared within the folds of light.

As his feet hit the sand, Reka nearly fell into the ground face-first. As he looked up, his eyes were drawn to everything - the trees swaying in the breeze, the creatures around them, the ocean that seemed almost unreal.

They had arrived in Avalon.

* * *

_**Read and review.** _Hello world, I'm not dead! *Avoids being shot by angry fans* Well, not dead _YET_.


End file.
